


Rules of the Shatterdome

by AoifeMoran



Series: The Swordmaker [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Multi, Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeMoran/pseuds/AoifeMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PPDC cares more about extending their authority to the four corners of the Earth than protecting them. The Marshall and his Shatterdome step up to the plate instead. There are only three rules, and they are fairly simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Shatterdome

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fill for tumblr user quigonejinn's [request](http://quigonejinn.tumblr.com/post/68075320598/guys-i-wasnt-kidding-i-want-every-single-story%22) for a grittier, darker Pacific Rim AU fic, inspired by tumblr user apfelgranate's [fanart](http://apfelgranate.tumblr.com/post/68708911729/pentecost-shatterdome-dirty-work-division-mori) for the same prompt.  
> An AU where Kaiju aren't giant, but closer to human-size, the PPDC is a corrupt, World Government type of operation, and the outlaw Marshall, his adopted daughter the Swordmaker and the rest of the Shatterdome are, surprisingly, the good guys.

**The first rule of the Shatterdome is “Don’t fuck with the Swordmaker.”**  
  
If you are too stupid to listen, and try, you will remember a few things that probably slipped your mind.  
  
Her adopted father is the Marshall, also known as the man with the world’s highest fucking Kaiju kill count. He is the man that discovered that they bleed blue, unlike the rest of humanity. He is also the man that discovered their blood will melt steel and literally burn your skin off. There is a reason half his face looks like it’s met the hot end of a flamethrower.  
  
And the Swordmaker is even scarier than he is. She learned all her tricks from him, and then taught him a few more.  
  
You are about to fuck with the woman who captured a Kaiju motherfucker so she could learn how to more effectively kill them. She is the woman that came up with the blend of polymer-ceramic that looks absolutely useless but slides through thick Kaiju scales like a warm knife through butter. She may not go out in the field much, but when she does, you’d best pray you’re wearing your brown pants.

Her opponents do.  
  
This woman is terrifying.  
  
Consider not fucking with her. Really, strongly consider it.  
  
—  
  
 **The second rule of the Shatterdome is “Don’t fuck with her Whelps (and don’t fuck them either).”**  
  
There are two things the Swordmaker cares about: her family, and killing Kaiju scum. And we’re all out of Kaiju scum to kill now, thanks to her family’s best efforts, so you’d best pray you didn’t insult her family.  
  
And never mind that they aren’t all technically related. Family don’t end with blood, after all, and nobody knows it like the Swordmaker and her Whelps.  
  
No one knows for sure what their relationship is. All that’s clear is that the Swordmaker is one stone-cold fox, and her Whelps are just as attractive as she is. After all, everyone knows that to get into the Pentecost Shatterdome, you have to be dangerous and attractive, disgustingly intelligent, or both. That, or be lucky enough to be born into the family business.  
  
But don’t you for a fucking second think that just because it’s not clear what exactly the Swordmaker and her Whelps are to each other, you can get yourself a piece of that action. One time, in an attempt to reassert their international control, the PPDC sent an agent provacatrix to try and lure the whelps to the side of “the law.”  
  
They sent the poor girl home in a body bag. The biggest piece in it was her left leg. Trust me, you don’t want to know.  
  
Look, but don’t touch. And don’t let the Swordmaker see you looking.  
  
—  
  
 **The third rule of the Shatterdome is “Do _not_ fuck with the Swordmaker.”**  
  
This is the woman who helped the Marshall beat the PPDC at their own game, back when the PPDC’s game was protecting the world from the Kaiju. Now the PPDC’s setting themselves up as the new World Government, and the Swordmaker’s taken the Marshall’s crew, with her daddy’s permission, and she’s using it to rip the PPDC apart.  
  
No one knows their names, just the titles they give themselves: the Marshall, the Swordmaker, the Whelps, the Russians, the Triplets… The list goes on. They’re masked vigilantes with the balls to show their faces, because they know that every time the PPDC comes knocking, they can hit back harder.  
  
And the Swordmaker?  
  
She’s Princess Leia and Katniss Everdeen and King Arthur. You’ve never seen her face to face but you know she’s every fairytale hero you’ve read about, every idle daydream you’ve ever had, every last hope humanity’s held on to with bleeding fingers.  
  
Don’t. Fuck. With. The Swordmaker.


End file.
